Healing Hearts
by redlime
Summary: A WillOC. It's about Will who meets this girl and together they help each other heal each others hearts from their heartbreaks. R&R please! Sry bout the bad summary, lol!
1. A Surpise

K: Hey all you out there! Thanks for taking time to read my story. I appreciate it. I hope you like this. I'd like to give a thank you to my friend who helped me come up with ideas for this. So, thanks! Enjoy everyone! And please review it when you're done! Thanks! =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The day was sunny and hot. Will stepped out of his house and squinted. He was dressed in very inappropriate clothes for this kind of weather. He had on a silk tunic and wool socks with shiny, brown boots. He was also wearing silk gloves, a brown jacket, and dark coloured hat. He felt the sun beating down on him and wished to God that he hadn't worn what he did. But it wasn't his decision and he knew it. There was a covered carriage waiting out front in the circular drive. A young man who looked no more than sixteen came to help him into the front. The windows were pulled inside which made it cooler but just barely. They were off. On the way Will started thinking about how his life was so different than before. Ever since he had proposed to Elizabeth everything was strange. He was living in a world of silk gloves and coats with little flaps on the end. He didn't understand why the men of this class would want to wear such clothes in such heat and ride in such hot things as these carriages. No wonder many of them were fat. They never walked anywhere. He smiled to himself. The carriage started to slow down and Will knew that it was finally time for him to face the governor. He walked up to the front door and knocked. A servant answered and bowed. Will hailed him and entered. "He's in the sitting room, sir." Will thanked the man and headed for the sitting room. At once he felt like he was a boy again, being on the ship with his father. He felt a twang of regret for not following the path of Jack but he quickly brushed that from his mind. The governor smiled as he entered. Will gulped. The smile was not friendly; it was extremely business-like.  
  
"Hello Will. It's nice to see you. Everything about the hanging has been cleared up and you are an innocent man. That Captain Jack Sparrow is another story all together." Will smiled weakly.  
  
"Is this how you greet all your son-in-laws?" he asked with a hint of joking. The governor smiled.  
  
"Normally I don't tolerate humor but you are an exception. I find that to be very funny." Will smiled half-heartedly. He knew the governor was one tough man and truthfully what he said made Will even more nervous.  
  
"Well, thank you sir. I guess."  
  
"Well, I hope we have now gotten all that hello business out of the way. I now want to talk to you about my daughter and the most important thing, inheritance." Will was a little angry with this.  
  
"Sir, I am very in love with your daughter and I could care less about inheritance." The governor frowned. "You should be. Once you marry my daughter all that responsibility will be put on you. I need someone I can trust to carry on the family."  
  
"But sir."  
  
"No. No buts. Do you want to marry Elizabeth or not?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then I suggest you start caring about my money because one day it will belong to you. Understand?" Will nodded. "Very well."  
  
For the next hour Will had to listen to his future father-in- law talk about money, its importance, and the importance of being Elizabeth's husband.  
  
"I want you to know that if you do anything to make my little blossom cry I will hunt you down myself and make sure you don't live to see another day."  
  
"I would never dream of doing anything like that. I love Elizabeth dearly." The governor just looked at him sternly. "Very well. Well, I'm done with you. You may go." Will nodded, said goodbye and left. Back at home he hung up his jacket and took off his shoes and socks. It felt good to be out of that stuffy garb. Looking around he wondered where his Elizabeth was. "Elizabeth!" he called.  
  
He heard a sound of hurried feet from upstairs. Smiling, he climbed the staircase and was about to reach the top when he saw Elizabeth coming out of a room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hello Will. You're home early."  
  
"Well, your father didn't keep me for too long, thankfully." Elizabeth gave off a slight laugh. Will knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Are you ok sweetie?" He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Will was very worried now. "Look, Will, do you think that maybe the horses need to be looked after? Why don't you go down and help them?"  
  
"But I have Jeremy working on it."  
  
Suddenly, a thump came from inside the room. Elizabeth looked frightened for about a second but she quickly hid it. Will noticed though. "What's going on here Elizabeth?" He stepped up to the bedroom door and opened it. Elizabeth, at that exact moment, broke down in tears.  
  
"Don't be mad Will! Please don't be mad!" she cried. Will stared in the room. His eyes widened. He wasn't going to believe it. Right there in front of his eyes stood Commodore Norington.  
  
"W-what is the meaning of this?" He was speechless. Elizabeth didn't say anything. "How long? H-how long?" She still didn't say anything. "How long!" he said again. She nodded her head and sat down on the floor.  
  
"No, I don't want you to act like you're the one hurt. Get up!" She stayed down, still fearful. "GET UP!" He was yelling now. He was crying slightly but he held it in.  
  
"I'm sorry Will," she whispered hoarsely. Will just stared at her in disbelief and hurt. "I really am sorry."  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it just, just. I don't want to. Just-Elizabeth, I don't think. And with that he left. He reached the front porch and started running..." There was a pause. Will put his head in his hand and sighed.  
  
"Goodbye Elizabeth." He shook his head and stared at the floor where his fiancée sat. Silently, he went downstairs. Slipping on his shoes he exited the manor. Once he had cleared the gates he ran.  
  
He ran all the way to the harbour where he finally stopped. The sun was setting and he crouched against a bunch of crates facing the ocean.  
  
He started to cry. Why would she do this to him? He thought. Was he not a good husband-to-be?  
  
All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Real men don't cry, mate," said a friendly, familiar voice. Will looked up and saw his old friend Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"I'd like to take you up on your offer of working on your ship," said Will contemplatively. Sparrow smiled one of his glistening smiles.  
  
"Welcome, aboard the crew of the Pearl, Will Turner." Will grinned and shook his friend's hand. 


	2. The Meeting

K: Hey all! It's me again! Whoohoo! Second Chapter! I can't believe I'm this far. Thank you to my cowriter who helps me come up with ideas. So thanks! Well, second chapter, hope you like! Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own PotC at all so don't sue me because I am as poor as dirt. Disney owns this movie and always will so I can't say it's mine. Ok then, I think you get the point. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =- The night was crawling over the city of Tortuga. Jordyn stared at the bed where her mother lay dead. She wasn't crying, she was too shocked to cry. Her mother just went like that.  
  
It was so quick: too quick. Jordyn looked at her mother's glazed over eyes and remembered the last words that she said to her; "Don't be like me. Go out and fulfill your dreams. I don't want you to stay here in this city and rot away like I did. I love you Jordyn and I don'twant you to ruin your life."  
  
And with that she died. She just died! Jordyn thought. She couldn't bear it. She closed her eyes and grasped her mother's cold hand and squeezed it. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she stood up and left. She just left and didn't go back. Out on the street she realized that getting out of this city would be harder than she thought. Her one dream was to go out and explore the world but how would she do that? She had no money and didn't know anyone who could help her. It was near impossible. Unless...no, she wouldn't resort to that. Her mother said in her dying words not to be like her and Jordyn didn't want to let her mother down. She wasn't going to exploit herself for money. But the temptation was huge. Jordyn walked around Tortuga for about an hour. She just stared at the shops in a very empty way. She was kind of in a daze. The world seemed so strange and unreal right now. She didn't let it sink in that her mother had died. Part of her really didn't want to. She didn't want to bring herself pain but she knew the pain was there. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall, muscular man crashed into her. She didn't really know what was going on and she felt very stunned.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, ma'am," said the strange man. Jordyn shook her head. He didn't sound like a pirate. For one thing, he was polite. As her vision became sharp again she looked up. Her mouth opened slightly but she quickly closed it. The man she had bumped into was clean and shaven. She definitely knew he wasn't a pirate. He was also handsome. She giggled slightly to herself but felt foolish afterwards.  
  
"Here, let me help you up," he said and offered his hand. She took it and let him pull her up. His hand was large and had a comforting feel to it. "I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you miss," he said again. Jordyn just looked at him but realized at once how foolish she must of looked and quickly diverted her gaze.  
  
"Do you have any place to go? You seem lost," he said. Jordyn wondered why he didn't just leave.  
  
"Um, no actually. M-my mother just died and I have no where to go." The man looked sympathetic.  
  
"Oh you poor girl," he said very motherly like. "Let me buy you a drink or two at a tavern near here." Jordyn looked at him skeptically. It sounded nice but how did she know he wasn't just asking her to have a couple of drinks with him just so he could get her drunk and in bed. She shook her head. These were crazy thoughts she told herself. He would never do something like that. He seemed too kind. Jordyn thought. So, with a tiny bit of hesitation, she accepted. He walked by her side to a tavern close to the docks. Jordyn knew this place. Her mother had gone here many times on "business."  
  
They walked in and sat down at a small table in a corner. All of this struck Jordyn as weird. Why was a complete stranger who I bumped into in the street buying me a drink at a tavern? She asked herself. The man stared at her.  
  
"Are you ok, miss?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit confused. Please, tell me why you are doing this. Is it because you want a whore?" He blushed.  
  
"Well, not exactly. I mean, yes but no."  
  
"So what is it? If it's yes then you have the wrong girl. My mother asked me on her death bed not to exploit myself and I don't want to let her down."  
  
"It's a yes, but I didn't know how to go about it. I mean, I've never actually picked someone up before. I used to live in Port Royal where this stuff never happened. Then my fiancée cheated on me and I joined my pirate friend. We came here and I went looking for someone I could, well, use so that I could fill the empty hole that my fiancée left me." Jordyn stared at him. She blinked a couple of times.  
  
"You really are pretty naïve, y'know. If you don't even know the proper way to pick a whore you shouldn't even be a pirate." The man blushed again.  
  
"I never meant to force you for anything. I'm terribly sorry if you aren't interested." Jordyn smiled. He was pretty cute in the way that he didn't know what was going on in Tortuga.  
  
"It's ok. You seem like a very nice man. I think there would be lots of girls out there for you fuck. I'm not the only one. Oh, by the way, I'm Jordyn." The man took her hand and shook it.  
  
"I'm Will." They smiled at each other. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I really am bad at this." Jordyn would normally be mad but he was so sweet. She blushed slightly.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
He bought her a drink anyway and they both drunk it down together. Before they knew it it was late at night. They had been talking for a long time and they had gotten to know about each other and they realized they had more in common then they thought. [A/N: Sorry but I just didn't feel like writing out their conversation]  
  
Jordyn looked at the clock on the tavern wall and panicked. She didn't get a place to stay all day! She was homeless for the night!  
  
Will saw her panicked face and questioned her. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I have no place to go. I forgot to get a place today." Will pondered for a second.  
  
"Well, you told me that you were looking to get out of this city and I happen to be a pirate with a ship." Jordyn's face lit up. This was her chance to get out of the city! Will smiled at her.  
  
"I think Captain Jack Sparrow would be willing to have you aboard his boat." Jordyn gasped. Captain Jack Sparrow? She thought. Wasn't he the pirate who was the captain of the Pearl? Will seemed to read her mind.  
  
"Yep, he does own the Black Pearl. She's a mighty fine ship." Jordyn giggled. Will seemed a little tipsy from the drink. "Well? Do you want to or not? We'll be happy to have you aboard and you can finally go out and fulfill your dream of sailing the world." *  
  
Jordyn nodded without hesitation. As long as she was getting out of this city she was happy. Will smiled and called for the check and left. They walked down the cobbled street. There were a few drunken pirates and a few drunken regular men and a few men who hadn't gotten all the way to a room with their protitutes. Jordyn felt disgusted but as the Pearl loomed into view her heart leapt. She would be able to leave these people behind. She would be able to start a new life.  
  
*She had told him during their conversation over their drinks.  
  
Well, hope you liked it. This chapter was a little longer. I was going to do the Will meets Jordyn in another chapter but I did it in this chapter instead. Ok, well, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	3. Life on a Pirate Ship

K: Hey! This is the third chapter of my story! Sorry I took so long. One thing I would like to point out is that a few people have complained that my quotes aren't spaced properly and such and I have to say that is not my fault. I type it like that in Word but when I upload it all the words jumble together. I don't know how to fix it! If anyone has any suggestions on how to fix it could you please please help me. Thanks a bundle! Other news: I got the PotC DVD for Christmas! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. It makes me sad but I don't. **cries**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Once they were on the boat Will told Jordyn where she could go to sleep. Jordyn thanked him and went to a cabin that looked like it held three other men. She knew she couldn't expect a whole lot of space. After all she was just coming in off the street. The men who shared her cabin weren't back yet from their night on the town and she was a bit glad. She didn't know what the pirates on this ship would be like. She knew they would probably be better than the previous owners but still, pirates were pirates.  
  
Jordyn looked around the cabin for a few extra sheets or something but didn't find anything. She was a little disappointed but she didn't go and ask Will for any because she had just come here unexpectedly and it wouldn't be right to ask. So she just crawled under the one she did have and huddled there for a while thinking about the happening of the day. She thought back to her mother but she didn't feel sadness. She only felt emptiness. She couldn't explain it. Then she thought to Will. She smiled. Jordyn admitted to herself that she did like Will a tiny bit. He was just so nice.  
  
Just then the door flew open. A burly man stepped in. He looked thoroughly drunk. He staggered across the small cabin floor and sat down on his bed. Jordyn closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. There was an awful lot of grunting on the other side as the man tried to find his pillow under all the piles of junk on the floor. Jordyn realized just then that he was the only other occupant in this cabin. He was just so messy that it seemed like there were more guys living here. The pirate found his pillow and proceeded to lie down and go to sleep. Suddenly he jumped up with a crash. Startled, Jordyn opened her eyes.  
  
"Who the 'ell are you?" he cried. Jordyn sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he said again.  
  
"M-my name is Jordyn," she replied. "Will told me I-I could come with you guys on your ship." The man's face tuned red.  
  
"And 'e told you you could sleep 'ere in my room?" he yelled. Jordyn nodded timidly. "He never asked my opinion in any u' this!"  
  
Just then the door flew open. Will stepped in. Jordyn felt relieved. Thank god he was here to console this man.  
  
"Jus' the man I wanted t' see," said the angered pirate. "Why was I the person t' have to get the girl?"  
  
"Now, calm down Tom. She means no harm. You see, she had no place to live and she always had an ambition to see the world so I said she could come live on this ship. I chose your cabin because it is the only one with free space," said Will calmly.  
  
"Does I look like I care?" he bellowed. "Get 'er out of my room!" Will tried to explain it more but Tom just stood his ground. He said it was enough to take someone on board on a very short notice but to have her live in the same cabin was something entirely different.  
  
As the man was rambling Will looked over to Jordyn who was getting up cautiously. He nodded to her slightly as if to say, good idea getting out of here. Tom started throwing sheets around and smelled the one she was using and held his nose and said that she contaminated his cabin with her scent. Jordyn moved slowly to the door. Tom didn't seem to notice.  
  
Will just tried to reason with him but he was only doing it so he could distract the pirate so Jordyn could get out safely.  
  
"Look, couldn't you just live with her for a little bit so we can have time to sort everything out?" The pirate shook his head. He was really very stubborn. "Then I'll take her in with me for the time being," said Will. Jordyn blushed slightly but no one noticed.  
  
"Yeh do that mis'er Will," said Tom. "Jus' let meh have me cabin!" Will nodded and grabbed Jordyn who managed to make her way to him and they went out. The door slammed behind them.  
  
"Well, how are you liking your first night on the Pearl?" asked Will. Jordyn giggled and he grinned. "Looks like you're sleeping with me tonight!" said Will jokingly. She giggled again.  
  
"Just make it a night I'll remember forever," she said while poking him in the ribs lightly with her elbow. He laughed and poked her back.  
  
Will led her to his cabin. "You can sleep in my bed," he said. Jordyn protested. "No! I'm not gonna let you give up your bed for me. After all, I came on so unexpected." Will shook his head. 'I don't want your pretty little face damaged by the hard floor now do I?" She laughed. "I'm used to it, Will. We only had one bed in our house and my mother took it and I slept on the floor."  
  
"But we're not in you're house anymore, are we?" he asked. Jordyn stopped and stared at him. "Just take my bed, I don't mind." Jordyn was still a little awestruck. She just fully realized that she wasn't in her home anymore. She also realized that this handsome man was offering his bed to her while he slept on the floor. "Are you okay, Jordyn?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she finally said. "I just want to thank you so much. I've never been treated so kindly." He smiled a warm smile.  
  
"I find that hard to believe," he said. "You are a pretty easy person to be nice to." She smiled. "Thank you Will," she said with a smile. He hugged her. She was a little surprised but she admitted that it felt nice.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
K: Well, I was gonna make it longer but I think I'll just leave it there for right now. I'll write more soon, though! I'll try to get off my lazy ass and do it in the next couple of days. Lol  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	4. Life on a Pirate Ship cont

K: heh heh...I do realize that it has been ages since I last updated. Like, 5 months. Sorry bout that everyone. I think that I'm gonna continue it. I just had a lapse of laziness and writer's block which was preventing me from getting anywhere with the story. So...without further delay, I bring you Chapter 4 of the healing Hearts fanfic!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns PotC, not I. So don't get it into your heads to sue me ^_^  
  
*************************  
  
"Um...you can stop hugging me now," said Jordyn with a grin. Will jumped back and blushed.  
  
"Oh, I, er...sorry about that." Jordyn just smiled.  
  
"It's ok. I just want to go to bed. It's been a long, stressful, kind of odd day." Will nodded sympathetically.  
  
Will helped her into the cot and she shifted her weight to get comfortable, which was a hard thing to do since it was such a bad bed.  
  
"G'night, Will," she said drowsily. Her eyes closed and almost immediately she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
Will stared her sleeping figure and smiled.  
  
"Good night, Jordyn," he whispered. He reached down and almost touched the strand of hair in front of her face but thought against it.  
  
Instead, he quickly busied himself setting up a place to sleep on the floor. He wasn't used to the hardness but he remembered what his roommate said earlier about always sleeping on the ground of her one-room apartment.  
  
This made him realize that he had nothing to complain about. And soon he found himself drifting to sleep and into a dream about Elizabeth.  
  
His dream was pleasant. He and Elizabeth were living in a manor off the coast of Spain. They had three beautiful children who would play in their front courtyard.  
  
It was summertime and the whole coast was green and colourful. He had been sitting at the table eating breakfast when his wife came downstairs. She wore a powder blue dress with a white lace blouse on top.  
  
"Good morning, gorgeous," he said with a smile. She kissed him and then sat down opposite him at the table. A servant brought her some food and they started to talk.  
  
After breakfast he kissed his wife and headed into the town to his job as a blacksmith. The best in the land everyone said.  
  
His day past normally and he went home and was greeted by Elizabeth at the door.  
  
"So, how was your day?" she asked him with a kiss.  
  
"Oh, you know, same old same old. What about you?"  
  
"I discovered a new flower in the garden!"  
  
"What does it look like?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Why don't you look for yourself?" And with that she grabbed his hand and let him out to the garden. She giggled and he blew the back of her neck.  
  
"Oh stop it, Will!" They got to a stone barrier that divided the garden from a 30-foot drop in to the ocean. "There it is," she said.  
  
She pointed to the vine climbing up the stone. On the end, Will noticed a couple of small, blue flowers.  
  
"They're gorgeous," he gasped. The sun was starting to set and he wrapped his arm around his wife and watched it with her.  
  
"Just like you," he said. She giggled and hit him lightly.  
  
"That's so corny, Will." He grinned.  
  
"I know." And with that he kissed her. The whole ocean sparkled with dieing light and a few birds circled through the air, heading home.  
  
"I love you, Elizabeth," said Will as they pulled away from their kiss.  
  
"And I love you, Will."  
  
************  
  
Will woke up with a start. He realized that he was smiling. He quickly wiped it off his face though.  
  
He looked over to the bed. Jordyn lay there, still sleeping. The smile crept back onto his face. Shaking his head, he got up.  
  
"Maybe a little work will help me keep my mind off things," he said softly to himself.  
  
But as he walked onto the deck, which was gradually getting lighter as the sun rose over the horizon, he couldn't stop thinking about his dream...  
  
And about how much he missed Elizabeth.  
  
************  
  
Jordyn rolled over in the cot. Her back ached but other than that she was feeling renewed.  
  
She looked over onto the floor and found it empty. Will had already woken.  
  
Getting up, Jordyn stretched and yawned. She guessed that it was about 10:00 but she wasn't sure since there were no windows in the cabin.  
  
She went over to a pile of clothes in the corner and pulled out one of Will's shirts from the pile. It smelled good, she thought. Her own shirt was extremely tattered and smelly and she knew he wouldn't mind her borrowing one of his.  
  
She put the shirt on and took her own and put it in another pile of dirty clothes. She would wash it later. For some odd reason, as she was moving around the cabin, her balance was totally off and she kept falling.  
  
It was then that she became aware of the boat moving. Quickly, she dashed up to the deck.  
  
The ship was slowly pulling away from the harbour. Jordyn ran to the side of the Pearl and leaned over the side. Tortuga was growing further and further away.  
  
All of a sudden she started laughing. She couldn't help herself. She just started laughing.  
  
She started laughing at the whole city and its dirty buildings and grungy streets. She laughed at the hung-over sailors and the ill-dressed skanks. She laughed at her apartment where here mother laid, cold and dead on a lumpy mattress.  
  
She didn't know what had overcome her. Although she felt like her heart had been ripped out she had to laugh. She felt so sad but she had to laugh at her sorrow. It was the only way she felt better,  
  
"Goodbye you hell-hole!" she called out. "And good riddance!"  
  
She leaned on the side of the boat and watched the horizon. She was silent now. For a long time she just watched Tortuga disappear from her vision.  
  
Finally, all she could see around her was water. She decided that it probably time to go back to the cabin.  
  
But before she could turn around and head indoors she started crying uncontrollably. They were happy tears, though.  
  
She sat down on the deck and just cried. It felt good she had to admit. It had been a while since she had really cried and let her emotions come out.  
  
Some people from the crew stared at her odd behavior but they just moved on with their work. They wouldn't be bothered comforting someone when there was work to be done.  
  
Jordyn sniffed and got up. Wiping her eyes she headed downstairs.  
  
Someone was coming down the hallway in the opposite direction as her. As he got closer she noticed that he looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"G'day m'lass," said the man coming in front of her. "You mus' be Will's stowaway!" Jordyn blushed.  
  
"Err, I suppose I am," she said shyly.  
  
"Well, welcome aboard the Pearl, love. I'm the captain; Captain Jack Sparrow," he said with a gold-toothed grin.  
  
That's why he looks familiar, Jordyn thought. It was all of the stories she was told of him when she was young.  
  
"I'm Jordyn," she said with a smile. They shook hands. "I was just on my way back to Will's cabin. I don't want to be a bother." The pirate laughed.  
  
"You won't be a bother. Everybody's a bother to someone or another on this ship! Here, let me introduce you to the crew. I'm sure they'd be delighted!" Jordyn thought back to the night before and how she had been thrown out of Tom's room and smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm not so sure that they'd be..." But before she could say any more Jack had put his hand on her shoulder and led her upstairs.  
  
I guess I have no choice, thought Jordyn who laughed a little bit.  
  
"Life certainly is going to be interesting," she said under her breath.  
  
****************  
  
Well, well. There ya go! Chapter 4! I'm so very, very sorry for being so late. I no longer have writer's block so I will probably update more often. Maybe every week or so. I have exams coming up so I don't know how busy I'll be but I'll try hard to get this stuff done! And sorry for the awful cut-off at the end, there. I just didn't know when to end it. Lol ^_^ 


	5. The First Day

K: Hello, hello everyone!!!!! Yes, chapter 5!!!! Wow, chapter 5...ok, it's not that impressive. Lol Anywho, enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah...I meant to tell you that imagine all of the pirate's dialogue in pirate's dialogue. I don't feel like writing it in cause it's kind of hard to do. Thanks!!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Yes, I suppose it will be," he said with a smile. Jordyn jumped. "You heard me?" she asked. Jack chuckled.  
  
"My ears aren't as bad as some people make them out to be," he said with a wink. Jordyn blushed. They made their way up to the top of the deck. The day was crisp and clear with no clouds in the sky. A couple of seagulls flew above squawking.  
  
Hanging from the wall of the captain's cabin was a bell. Jack rang it now. The whole of the crew stopped what they were doing and turned toward where him and Jordyn were standing. Jordyn stared around her.  
  
"I would like to introduce a new crew member and therefore family member. Her name is Jordyn and I want you to make her feel at home." He gave a stony look at Tom who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I expect that you treat her with respect and courtesy." There was a long pause in which Jordyn took a good look at her company. A couple of them seemed agitated so she just put her head down and looked at the deck. Jack gave a slight cough.  
  
"Well, that's all everyone!" he said at length. A lot of the pirates mumbled curses for being pulled out of their work for something as meaningless as an introduction. Some of them, though, gave her a smile or a nod in recognition.  
  
"Was it totally necessary to make such a big fuss over something like this?" she asked uneasily. Jack Sparrow shrugged.  
  
"They needed to know. Besides, they need to know that you aren't a stowaway but that you're actually a member of this crew." Jordyn smiled. Jack smiled back at her.  
  
"Well thank you, Captain," she said. He tipped his hat and grinned.  
  
"Now, I did say that you are a member of this crew and I mean it. I am letting you on here so you need to earn it. It may take grueling, hard work but you must fight through it."  
  
"Just kidding, love," he said with a chuckle when he saw Jordyn's startled face. "I won't make you work as hard as those other slobs. I'll give you a job working alongside Ana Maria. She's a good lass that'll show you around and get you used to things." Jordyn nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thanks so much, captain. Don't worry; I'll try hard to earn my life on this ship. Even if you were kidding before, I think that I would feel happier to work hard and earn my keep." Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself, love." He was immediately called over for some chore that needed help and Jordyn was left to wander around looking for this Anna girl.  
  
"Hello there, new girl," said a friendly voice from behind her. Jordyn turned around, startled. A tallish woman who looked about Jack Sparrow's age confronted her. She had chestnut brown hair and black eyes. She was obviously from the area because her accent was thick and she just plain looked like a Jamaican (well, that area, not exactly Jamaica).  
  
"I'm Anna, Anna Maria," she said while stretching out her hand. Jordyn shook it. "You're Jordyn, right? Not many people on this ship won't know your name; that was quite a show Jack put on there." They both chuckled.  
  
"So, um, Captain Sparrow said that I was to come work with you or something to earn my keep here..."  
  
"Yes, I know. I overheard. He's not the quietest of men, y'know." They both laughed. "Here, I'll show you around."  
  
So, for the rest of the day, Jordyn was shown the ins and outs of the huge ship that was now her home. By the end of the day, her and Anna Maria had become fast friends. Jordyn was feeling happy. It was weird but she felt as if all of her troubles had been washed away by the lapping waves of the ocean.  
  
"It's just about supper time," Ana said to her as the sun was going down over the horizon. "You don't get much but it's enough: one lime, some ale and some bread." Jordyn wrinkled her nose.  
  
"A lime?" she asked. "We can't have you getting scurvy now can we?" Anna said with a wink. Jordyn gulped. It never crossed her mind; she wasn't used to things like that on land.  
  
"Come, let's go eat." So, the two girls went down below the deck to where they were giving out the food.  
  
After a while of standing in line it was finally Jordyn's turn. She jumped a little when she realized that the man giving out the food was Tom. He gave her a lime and some bread and a cup of beer.  
  
"Sorry about last night," he said as she was walking away. She looked back at him but he was busy giving out food to the other pirates. Jordyn smiled slightly. That was nice of him, she thought to herself.  
  
Jordyn and Anna went up to the deck and sat down against a wall. It was already dark but the moon was so bright that no light was needed. Jordyn sat silently watching the ocean and eating her meal. She didn't even realize that someone was tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Jordyn!" said Will from beside her. She looked up, saw him, and smiled.  
  
"Hi Will," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Mind if I sit next to you," he asked while sitting down. "Too late, I already am." Jordyn laughed.  
  
"I don't mind," she said.  
  
"So, how was your day?" he asked her. "I haven't seen you at all."  
  
"Yeah, I guess not," she said ponderingly. "My day was good, though. What about you?"  
  
"Eh, it was ok, I guess. Not much happened that I could talk about." Jordyn nodded. "Gotcha," she said.  
  
Suddenly there came a scream from somewhere on the other side of the deck and a splash of water. Will, Jordyn and Anna jumped up and ran over to where the scream came from.  
  
Sure enough, a girl about fifteen was frantically splashing in the water below.  
  
"Help, someone!" she cried as she sank under.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you liked it! I'll write more soon probably! Ciao 


	6. Stranger in the Water

K: Wow…guess who feels like a major ass? Yes, could it be me? I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I seriously forgot all about this. Heh ;; Anyway, reading over my work makes me embarrassed so I hope that from now on my writing is a bit better. Ha! Enjoy

-

"I've got her!" Jordyn cried as she saw the poor girl go under. Quickly and deftly she tied up her hair, tossed her shoes off and dived into the water. There was a long pause as the whole crew gathered on the side of the boat. They watched the radius of the ripple in the water where Jordyn dived in grow smaller and smaller.

All of a sudden, a white form rose up from out of the gloomy waters. Jordyn gasped as her head breached the surface.

"Is she down there?" called Will from aboard the ship.

"No!" cried Jordyn looking worried. "I'm going back under and see if I can't find her." She took a deep breath and plunged down into the dark again.

Will bit his lip and looked into the water.

"Should I help her?" he asked Jack who was standing next to him. Captain Sparrow just shrugged.

"I wouldn't but if you feel like you need to be the hero and upstage a woman perfectly capable of doing things on her own then go right ahead." Will scowled and turned to face Jack, expecting a smug grin but was surprised to see him looking stonily at the water.

Meanwhile, Jordyn swam frantically around in the water. It was too dark to see anything and she felt a bit desperate.

"Damn it!" she thought to herself as she swam even deeper. "Where the fuck could this girl be?"

All of a sudden she felt her hand brush something soft. It felt stringy, like, like…

"Hair!" cried Jordyn, sending bubbles floating up to the surface. She entwined her finger and yanked her arm up gently. Sure enough, a pale, non-breathing girl came up with it. Jordyn hooked her arms around the girl's and swam as fast as she could up to the surface.

"Hey look!" someone yelled from atop the ship. Everyone turned and looked as Jordyn broke the surface of the water. She weakly tried to tread water as she caught her breath but her wet clothes were weighing her down.

"Quick! Get a ladder!" someone called. A rope ladder was let down from the deck and Jordyn swam over to it. Will, seeing an opportunity to help, climbed down it and grabbed the girl from Jordyn's arms. Another pirate grabbed Jordyn and helped her climb up the ladder.

"Alright everyone! Give them space!" cried Will as he gingerly lay the young girl down on the deck. Her lips were blue and her what-would-normally-be tanned face ghostly white. He checked her pulse and then put his mouth to hers and pushed short, concise breaths into it.

It seemed like forever to Jordyn before the girl sat up coughing and spluttering. She ran over to the child and gave her a sheet to dry and warm herself.

"W-what happened?" asked the girl quietly as she wrapped the blanket around her. Jordyn smiled. She was going to be ok.

"You've got a lot of strength young lady," said Jordyn as she brushed a wet piece of hair from the girl's face. "You recovered from near-drowning pretty quickly." The girl gave a slight chuckle but ended up coughing up more water.

"I think perhaps you should go lie down. Come, you can sleep in my bed." The girl nodded and smiled weakly. Will got up and picked the girl up in his arms.

"Let's go put her down," he said. Jordyn gave a nod and all three of them exited down below the deck.

"So, what's your name?" asked Jordyn as they walked down the narrow hall towards Will's cabin.

"I'm Catherine but you can call me Cat; as in the animal," said Catherine as she smiled.

"Well, it's very nice to have you aboard Catherine," said Jordyn. "The strapping man carrying you is Will, by the way. And this beautiful creature who saved you is Jordyn" she said with a wink. Will laughed.

"Hardly," he said saucily to Jordyn who in turn stuck out her tongue. Catherine chuckled.

"Well, here we are," said Will, kicking open the door to his cabin. "The coziness that is my cabin." He walked over to the cot and set the girl down in it. Jordyn got all of the clothes lying around on the floor and piled them on top of Catherine.

"I hope you don't mind the smell but these things are the only things we have to blanket you and keep you warm." Cat shook her head.

"It's cool. I'm used to bad smelling things. Heh, working as a barmaid is a pretty nasty business."

"So," said Jordyn, crouching down beside the cot. "I am fascinated to hear your story, young lady." Will put his hand on Jordyn's should and gave her a look as if to say, can't you see she's exhausted?

Jordyn took the hint and got up.

"Well, maybe you can tell me in the morning when you are feeling better." Catherine, whose eyes were already closed, mumbled something about fur coats and turned over. Jordyn smiled and blew out the candle on the table beside the cot.

-


End file.
